Erutan
Erutan, (formerly katethegreat19) also known by her real name Kate Covington, is notable on YouTube for her original lyrics and compositions on covers, both from video game soundtracks as well as her own original content. Her most notable covers from video game soundtracks (primarily from the Final Fantasy series) include Rose of May, You're Not Alone, and Aerith's Theme amongst others. On November 22, 2010, Kate, under stage name Erutan released her first album Raindancer, consisting of eleven original songs that she wrote, and composed. Raindancer Track Listing * 01. The Willow Maid * 02. Song of Joy * 03. No One But You * 04. Round And Round * 05. Butterfly's Dream * 06. Raindancer * 07. Temple of the Sky * 08. Birds of a Feather * 09. Will o' the Wisp * 10. Winter Moon * 11. So Far Away and So Near Katethegreat19's Cover Listing * 01. The Place I'll Return to Someday * 02. Melodies of Life * 03. Bonds of Sea and Fire * 04. Rose of May * 05. Hymn of the Fayth * 06. Hoshi Ga Kanaderu Monogatari (Duet with DayDreamGirl ) * 07. You're Not Alone * 08. Aerith's Theme * 09. Suteki Da Ne (Collaboration with SacridiaDarque) * 10. Lillium * 11. Sally's Song * 12. A Whole New World (Duet with HollowRiku) * 13. Once Upon a December * 14. Itsumo Nando Demo * 15. Music Box Theme * 16. Yuki no Hana * 17. Lament of the Highborne * 18. Ronfaure * 19. I'll Follow You into The Dark * 20. Come Little Children * 21. Serenade * 22. Stille Nacht (Duet with Anna100l) * 23. Cleyra Settlement Additional Projects In addition to doing her own works, Kate is also the leader and creator of two YouTube groups,'' Winged Muse Studios, a fandom based MEP ''(Multi editor Project) editing ''group along with the first online international choir, 'Stella Voci. ''Winged Muse Studios'' was Kate's first group, created in early 2009, however they are often confused for latter created ''Stella Voci.'' Stella Voci Stella Voci was the first completely online International Choir. The Name Stella Voci consists of Stella being the Latin word for Star and Voci being Latin for Voice or'' Voices''. Originally Stella Voci was a 9 member, all girl choir group and hail from all over the world, however it since has expanded to fourteen members after Kate held auditions which proved to be very popular. They have their own channel dedicated to their songs and covers away from Kate's personal channel. Stella Voci Members * katethegreat19 (Leader/Arranger/Director) - USA * Ladyreemz88 - Egypt * HeartOfAnxiety (formerly fragilecapricorn) - USA * Daydreamgirl - USA * R0guishR0bin - France * HibinoYuki - China * PHANtomgal01 - USA * StrawbellyMusic (formerly StrawbellyCaky) - Germany * JLostein - Malaysia * PaperBlossom - Germany * ShyTooShy - Finland * Angelhope777 - USA * indigomoonshadow - UK * BelovedStar18 - USA Winged Muse Studios This group has received both good and bad critic due to the varying nature of the MEP's and each member's different part in the MEP's. Each member is given a section of a chosen song, and is then left to edit a part of said chosen song with either Game, Anime or Live Action footage to name a few of the possibilities. The different video parts are then re-arranged back together into the correct order of the song to create the full video. The group, similar to that of Stella Voci, also has members that hail from all over the world with each member using a character from their favourite game to 'represent' them in the MEP's. Even though they were the first group created by Kate, a lot of Kate's fans would ask her why she or ''Stella Voci''' wasn't singing the particular songs that she would choose for the MEP's, not understanding the nature of this particular Studio, which is to only create fandom based videos. They have since moved to their own channel to help ease the confusion. The Current Winged Muse Members * katethegreat19 ''(Leader/Director) ''- Medli (Legend of Zelda; The Wind Waker) * BoAKaN - Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2) * xSeeraAi ''(formerly SeeraAi) - Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) * FantasiesGhost - Oerba Dia Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) * SacridiaDarque (formerly TaoJenChan) - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * TheSylphOne - Claire "Lightning" Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) * ToruFinalFantasy - Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII) * DreamsSummoner - Aeris/Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) * rinoawings - Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) * KimberlyClarke24x (formerly yuna9123) - Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2) * FinalFantasyFan300 - Tidus (Final Fantasy X & X-2) * DarfMarf - Marth (Fire Emblem) * tif9123 - Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) * PrincessGarnetXVI - Princess Garnet (Final Fantasy IX) Related Channels * katethegreat19 * Stella Voci Studios * Winged Muse Studios Links * Official Site of Erutan * Kate's Twitter * Kate's Formspring * Erutan Facebook fanpage * Kate/Erutan's personal Facebook Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians